Realidad aumentada
REALIDAD AUMENTADA Damián Schneyder Paz Garibello, Juan Carlos Cala Universidad Cooperativa de Colombia Bogotá D.C Colombia ' ' ' ' RESUMEN. La realidad aumentada es la combinación entre lo real y lo virtual esta combinación se realiza a través de sistemas computacionales y aplicaciones que les permite a los usuarios experimentar y estar en lugares mediante efectos visuales que aparentemente son difíciles de abordar la realidad aumentada en su mayor parte es realidad virtual pero con la diferencia que esta nos permite comunicarnos y estar presente, pero también a nivel visual disfrutar de otras cosas. En su mayoría Los teléfonos móviles con cámara son los pioneros de la popularidad de las aplicaciones de realidad aumentada puesto que para desarrollar realidad aumentada lo más esencial es un ordenador y una cámara abriendo dicho lo anterior podríamos decir que para que hallan efectos de realidad aumentada es necesario una cámara por lo tanto sin ella no existiría. En la actualidad estamos viviendo una revolución tecnológica de realidad aumentada por ello es muy fácil de encontrar y experimentar los efectos visuales que esta ofrece puesto que muchos de los juegos y aplicaciones que encontramos en los smartphones, contienen este tipo de efectos debido a esto muchas empresas de ropa están usando aplicaciones que se han desarrollada para la ventas online donde el usuario puede probar los productos con su smartphones y así poder realizar sus compras desde casa, también podemos encontrar la realidad aumentada en otros ámbitos como la educción, la formación profesional y el ocio digital. Palabras Claves: '''cámara, Tecnología, Innovación. '''Abtract The augmented reality is the combination between the real and the virtual this combination is made through computer systems and applications that allows users to experience and be in places through visual effects that are apparently difficult to approach augmented reality for the most part It is virtual reality but with the difference that it allows us to communicate and be present, but also visually enjoy other things. Most mobile phones with camera are the pioneers of the popularity of augmented reality applications since to develop augmented reality the most essential thing is a computer and a camera having said the above we could say that to find augmented reality effects is necessary a camera therefore without it would not exist. Currently we are living a technological revolution of augmented reality, it is very easy to find and experience the visual effects that it offers since many of the games and applications that we find in smartphones, contain this type of effects due to this many companies of clothes are using applications that have been developed for online sales where the user can try the products with their smartphones and thus be able to make their purchases from home, we can also find augmented reality in other areas such as education, professional training and digital leisure Keywords: camera, Technology, Innovation. Introducción: En la actualidad la realidad aumentada la podemos encontrar en cualquier equipo tecnológico que contenga un sistema operativo y cámara para que pueda simular La realidad aumentada, según (Blog de noticias y novedades sobre Realidad Aumentada) consiste en combinar el mundo real con el virtual mediante un proceso informático, enriqueciendo la experiencia visual y mejorando la calidad de comunicación. se puede apreciar el proceso informático que sucede en los sistemas de realidad aumentada. Normalmente se requiere una cámara de vídeo, un monitor y un ordenador con un software especial instalado. La realidad aumentada es ya muy popular en Apps que funcionan en todo tipo de teléfonos inteligentes (smartphones) y Tablets. Capacidades limitadas de hardware. Existen problemas en el perfeccionamiento de las imágenes de las soluciones de realidad aumentada de algunos proveedores puesto que los sensores no filtran la interferencia eléctrica común en las zonas urbanas. En concreto, el problema radica en que las cámaras de los teléfonos móviles están hechas para capturar en 2D y no son buenas para renderizar imágenes en 3D. Actualmente, las lecturas de GPS son precisas solo hasta 6 metros, pero no es suficiente, ya que para desplegar marcadores de realidad virtual hace falta mayor precisión. La realidad aumentada va de la mano con la realidad virtual de allí salen los gráficos en 3d que se utilizan para las simulaciones en las aplicaciones una de ellas es el juego de pokemon go como lo menciona (news mundo. 2016) La realidad virtual permite crear un mundo virtual mediante el diseño gráfico en 3D, aclaran los especialistas. Un mundo en el que "no existen límites y en el cual podemos ver, crear y hacer lo que queramos" Pero, si bien es cierto que la experiencia es cada vez más "realista", la base sobre la que se asienta es un mundo de fantasía. Y ésa es la principal diferencia entre ambas. Lo que hace la realidad aumentada es agregar elementos virtuales a una realidad existente, en lugar de crear esa realidad desde cero. Por eso, cada una de estas tecnologías tiene aplicaciones diferentes por tanto cada dia van aumentando de una forma significativa ya que la tecnología avanza trayendo con sigo nuevas tendencias para explorar, estas hacen que la realidad cambie a través del tiempo. Puesto que la realidad virtual es una experiencia ficticia, tiene gran potencial en el mundo de los videojuegos, esto aplica principalmente a los niños que cada día disfrutan de esto, aunque también en personas adultas ocurre esto ya que ellas en ocasiones se envician con ello. Pero no es el único. También puede tener aplicaciones en medicina -como plataforma para estudiar el cerebro humano esto es de mucha importancia ya que el desarrollo del ser humano amplifica nuestras necesidades. También en la industria del cine para nuestro entretenimiento, la moda los deportes o la publicidad. La realidad aumentada nos permite añadir capas de información visual sobre el mundo real que nos rodea, utilizando la tecnología, dispositivos como pueden ser nuestros propios teléfonos móviles. Esto nos ayuda a generar experiencias que aportan un conocimiento relevante sobre nuestro entorno, y además recibimos esa información en tiempo real. Mediante la realidad aumentada el mundo virtual se entremezcla con el mundo real, de manera contextualizada, y siempre con el objetivo de comprender mejor todo lo que nos rodea. Un doctor puede estar viendo las constantes vitales de su paciente, mientras le opera; un turista puede alzar su cámara y encontrar puntos de interés de la ciudad que visita, apuntando hacia los lugares que quiere visitar; o un operario puede realizar labores de mantenimiento en una sala de máquinas, obteniendo información de dónde se encuentra cada componente, simplemente apuntando con su Tablet, y sin necesidad de consultar un complicado mapa. La realidad aumentada permite esto y muchas cosas más, aquí os abrimos una pequeña ventana a este interesante mundo. Problemas a otro nivel. La realidad aumentada lleva la exposición a la tecnología al siguiente nivel, lo que significa un aumento de los problemas relacionados. Puede ser difícil entregar una buena experiencia con la realidad virtual ya que, aunque la idea de mezclar el mundo virtual y el real es atractiva e innovadora, en la práctica, lo más probable es que pronto estemos rodeados por el caos. Basta con imaginar los problemas, insatisfacción y ansiedad que se deriva de los problemas técnicos con la red WiFi, el móvil o la Tablet, como para pensar en el tipo de cuestiones que se derivarían de complicaciones con las gafas de realidad aumentada. En plena era de apremio de la desconexión digital, que parece ser la nueva tendencia, ponerse unas Microsoft HoloLens sería lo más parecido a ir contracorriente. Experiencias docentes relacionadas con dispositivos móviles e inclusión. Uno de las utilidades de los dispositivos móviles es aprovechar su universalidad y versatilidad para favorecer la inclusión en aquellas personas necesitadas de apoyo especial. Entre las distintas experiencias se puede destacar el apoyo de alumnos invidentes con dispositivos móviles. Sánchez et al, desarrollaron diversas aplicaciones (AudioNature, Audio Doom II, AudiodMC, EMO, AbES, udioHapticDoom) basadas en el sonido y desarrolladas para dispositivos móviles y el aprendizaje de algunas materias para alumnos con discapacidad visual. En esta línea destaca el software AudioGene, un juego educativo y colaborativo que integra a usuarios videntes y no videntes, con un enfoque en la resolución de problemas de Biología. Los resultados muestran que el software ayuda a generar un ambiente de trabajo escolar donde se olvidan las diferencias de visión y los niños interactúan libremente, aportando ideas para resolver problemas y construir conocimiento entre los participantes del equipo (Sánchez & Aguayo, 2008). Según Azuma de 1997, la realidad aumentada debe contener simultáneamente, tres características: 1.Combina elementos reales y virtuales. 2.Es interactiva en tiempo real. 3.Está registrada en3D. La característica fundamental de la realidad aumentada es la capacidad de integrar información virtual dentro de una escena real de un modo realista e intuitivo,y en tiempo real. La realidad aumentada es una tecnología que puede tener miles de aplicaciones, pero ha resultado de vital importancia en el mundo de la educación. Como ya lo anticipaba el informe Horizon 2010, la realidad aumentada (RA), se está convirtiendo en una tecnología que se incorpora a diferentes ámbitos, entre ellos, el educativo. La realidad aumentada es aquella tecnología que permite incorporar datos virtuales (texto, híperenlaces, audio, vídeo, multimedia, entre otros) a partir de un objeto del mundo real. Para lo cual es necesario contar con un dispositivo móvil, tablet o portátil con una cámara, además de un software que pueda procesar la información, entre los que destacan layar, aumentaty o wikitude, programas que están consideradas como las mejores. Así mismo, se requieren unos activadores de realidad aumentada y una pantalla donde mostrar la imagen real junto con los datos recuperados. Es importante hacer la diferenciación entre realidad virtual y realidad aumentada. Mientras que en el primer caso nos sumergimos en un mundo virtual que nos genera un ordenador, en la realidad aumentada nos servimos del mundo virtual para ampliar la información del mundo real, con la finalidad de poder interactuar con ella. Niveles de realidad aumentada Existen cuatro niveles de realidad aumentada: el primero los hiperenlaces en el mundo físico. Los activadores en este nivel son los códigos QR que nos llevan a un sitio web. Para poder leer los códigos QR es importante tener instalado en el dispositivo móvil la aplicación de reconocimiento. En segundo lugar, la realidad aumentada por marcadores. En este nivel los activadores son marcadores, figuras que cuando las escaneamos nos permiten obtener un modelo 3D del objeto que se superpone en la imagen real. En tercer lugar, la realidad aumentada sin marcadores. Los activadores son imágenes, objetos o bien localizaciones GPS y por último la visión aumentada. Se trata de la realidad aumentada que se consigue por la incorporación de gafas (google glass) o en lentillas biónicas. Aplicaciones de la RA en la educación En la actualidad, son diversas las ventajas que la realidad aumentada ofrece en el sector educativo, por ejemplo: 1.- Los libros de texto mejorarían su nivel de interactividad, permitiendo visualizar objetos en 3D, integrando ejercicios en el que el alumno pueda explorar objetos desde todas las perspectivas posibles como los principios básicos de anatomía, los artefactos de ingeniería o las obras de arte que se podrían ver desde diferentes ángulos. 2.- La realidad aumentada también permitiría conocer información sobre ubicaciones físicas concretas, en la que los profesores, los alumnos y las familias puedan crear itinerarios, escenarios y experiencias basadas en la geolocalización, la experiencia la puedes obtener usando aplicaciones como Eduloc o Espira. 3.- También es posible integrar la RA a través de metodologías de trabajo más activas y de corte constructivista como WebQuests, mejorando la motivación del alumnado y contribuyendo al aprendizaje por descubrimiento. 4.- Desde el punto de vista del e-learning, puede integrarse en cursos on-line o a través de incorporar juegos virtuales basados en el reconocimiento gestual y la geolocalización. 5.- Otra de las ventajas de uso de realidad aumentada es su integración con diversas áreas curriculares como matemáticas, ciencias, educación física, idiomas, conocimiento del medio, entro otros. Un claro ejemplo de ello lo tenemos en learnAR. Conclusiones: · La realidad aumentada va de la mano con la realidad virtual por ello la realidad aumentada no existiría sin esta. · En la actualidad vemos que los teléfonos móviles en la mayoría de los casos contienen aplicaciones de realidad aumentada y para que esto sea posible es necesario que estos tengan cámara y un sistema operativo. Web grafia: Sanchez & Aguayo, F. (2008). AudioGene:Mobile learning genetics through audio by blind learners. En International Federation for Information Processing (pp. 79-86). Milan: Springer, 281. Fombona, Pascual, Angeles, Ferreira (2012). Pixel-Bit. Revista de Medios y Educación, 2012, (41): 197-210 Realidad aumentada, una evolución de las aplicaciones de los dispositivos móviles = BBC Mundo, (2016), Qué es la realidad aumentada, cómo se diferencia de la virtual y por qué Apple apuesta fuertemente a ella online(https://www.bbc.com/mundo/noticias-37678017) = Innovae, (2018) Blog de noticias y novedades sobre Realidad Aumentada, online(http://realidadaumentada.info/tecnologia/) Chain.(2018) los limites de la realidad aumentada, online(https://retos-operaciones-logistica.eae.es/los-limites-de-la-realidad-aumentada/)